I Will Love You More Than That
by Universal Hope
Summary: Serena Heero. AU. Serena is with Darien but wont admit he's wrong for her...and Heero is right.
1. Serena just can't see the truth

Hey! This is White Moon! I hope you like my Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing cross- over! ^_^  
  
***************More Than That******************  
  
-----I can see that you've been crying You can't hide it with a lie-----  
  
Heero sighed as he saw Serena wipe away her tears. Two and a half years had passed since since they had meet and she had become his bestfriend. He could tell when she was sad, when she was happy, and any other emotion she was going through, and at that moment she was very sad. "Rena...," he bagan but he couldnt find the right words. He still had a hard time with his emotions, even after all this time. She put on a smile that was so forced..."Heero...It's not what it looks like...I just stubbed my toe..." He glared at her and she winced. That was a total lie...and she knew he knew. Especially because of the fact she was in the middle of a room that had no sharp edges. -----What's the use of you denying That what you have is wrong-----  
  
"Rena, we've been friends for two years...Why won't you tell me whats going on?! He sighed. "I know it has something to do with that Darien charachter, but you keep telling me it doesn't! There's no point in letting him hurt you, I know your strong enough to see that thats what he's doing," he hadn't meant to yell but he had. It just got him so mad when she denied the truth...like she was about to. "Heero, I know we've been friends for a long time, I trust you with my life...but...You're wrong...," she turned her head so he couldn't see her face, "It-It's not a lie..." He sighed, "You're obviously not going to tell me the truth...You know where I am if you change your mind though." The perfect soldier turned and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind himself. -----I heard him promise you forever But forever's come and gone-----  
  
After he left he walked to his room across the hall. He silently thanked Quatre for suggesting they go in together on an apartment...By themselves they'd never would have thought of it. While turing on his laptop, his thoughts strayed to the golden-haired goddess across the hall and knew he'd not be getting any work done as a memory enveloped him.  
  
***flashback***  
  
Heero watched silently as Serena walked into the apartment after another date with HIM. "Sereeennnaaa...What do you say we go back to your room?" said Darien, making Heero's pulse quicken and anger rise, but for nothing, as Serena turned him down. "Errr...You know I want to wait untill marriage to do THAT...besides Heero's home and he just got back from a important trip, I don't want to wake him." Heero almost smiled at that he'd been home for three days and was as rested up as possible...and she knew that. "Well then, "he smirked, "we'll get married and live happily--" She cut off his proposal. "That's...wonderful Dare...I'd...love too..." He chuckled, "I bet you would babe...NOW...about this Heero thing...I don't trust him. He is a guy after-all, so I don't want you talking to him any more. Do you understand that?" Darien finished the last bit slowly and delibertly as if speaking to a child. It made the perfect soldiers blood boil. She smirked though, "Heero doesn't like me lke that, I should know," Wait! Was that disapointment, if it was Heero didn't get a chance to realize it because it was gone as quick as it it had come, "I'm gonna go to sleep now, I love you Dare." He nodded, "Sure babe, love you too...You don't know what you're missing tonight though..." and finnaly he walked off.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
He fell asleep a few moments later with the thought, ' I'll be here for her no matter what her choice is...'. A very un-Heero-ish thought as Dou would put it. *********************************************************************  
  
Thier will be more chapters so don't worry! Oh, if I stole anyones idea, I'm sorry! Neither show, nor More Than That, belongs to me...Excuse me I have to go find a tissue...*sniff* *sniff* *holds back tears*...Bye!! *runs off*  
  
Heero: Review or else omae o korusoe!  
  
Serena: *pouts* That was mean He-chan! Let me! *holds out moon crystal* Their will be nothing left of the people who don't review! Please Crystal, grant my wish! *crystal glows in agreement*  
  
Heero: *smirks* Thats MY moon-bunny! *grabs her wrist and they run off to find an empty room*  
  
Serena: Bye!! 


	2. Serena may not be so clueless afterall

White Moon: Hi everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile...Thanks to those who have reviewed (especially the one who wanted me to kill off Darien)...you gave me such a warm tingly feeling...*begins to bawl*  
  
Heero: Would you write already?  
  
Serena: Heero, you could have asked nicer, but now that you mention it...Yeah, could you? *both glare at White moon*  
  
White Moon: *gulps* I can't argue with that...Review!  
  
*************************I Will Love You...More Than That**************************  
  
Baby, he would say whatever It takes to keep you blind  
  
Serena groaned as she fell onto her bed. The whole thing with Darien was getting on her nerves, he treated her like some porcelain doll he just had to show off, not as a human being, and he was getting more persistent in his efforts to get her in bed. That was probably the reason they were still together, why she was holding off for marriage. He said he loved her and he did. She believed him. She just quietly, in the back of her mind, wished it was someone else proclaiming his love for her.  
  
"I don't know why I keep wishing, and hoping, and praying for his love, he just thinks of me as a friend and every time I come to that realization it hurts worse than the last time," Serena muttered to herself before rolling over, "Darien loves you remember?" And indeed she did remember...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%Flashback%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Darien helped Serena through the doors of the movie theatre, the movie would have been great...if she had seen it. Darien had been to busy wrestling with her tongue for her to get to see even a small clip. What was worse was that she had paid for the tickets! Darien had convieniently (sp?) forgotten his wallet, again... She didn't mind though! No! He loved her...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
A nice stroll through the park in the spring was just the thing to set a ramantic mood for two people in love. Ha! The day Darien and her went for a stroll...the argument had been loud, people were holding their childrens ears to block out the dirty words Darien was saying...  
  
"You clutz! You just embarressed me in front all of my *bleep*ing business associates! Why can't you be just a bit more d*mn graceful? Huh?!"  
  
"Darien...I'm sorry I didn't mean--"  
  
"What, 'you didn't mean to' was that what you were going to say? *bleep* that! You purposly ruined my job!--wait Serena! Oh my God, I'm so sorry...I never meant to say those things, could you ever forgive me? I love you, remember?"  
  
While she knew that most of the people in the park who'd heard the arguement, and she herself, wanted to tell him to go stick something up his *ss she knew she couldn't. He loved her...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Serena, why dont we go up to your room? You'll have more fun than you've ever had...I promise."  
  
Darien really thought she'd give in when he gave her his sexiest smile (AN: Yuck, I want to go barf!) , but still she refused.  
  
"Darien, I can't...I don't want to make love with someone who I'm not married to..." When he just glared up at her apartment she knew something was wrong. "Darien...? Hello...what's wrong?"  
  
The anger on his face was enough to answer all of her questions, but she pretended to not know what he was thinking about.  
  
"HE is up there, isn't he?"  
  
That was all that needed to be said, as she sighed, "Yes, he is, but how many times do I have to tell you, we are roommates and that is all..."  
  
The night had gone on from there. He had finally let her go to her room where Heero was waiting on her. That hadn't been good news, he had to leave for a week, but promised he'd be back. Without Heero as her escape route Darien had become more persistent that week, but she dealt with it. He loved her...he didn't mean it...  
  
%%%%%%%%%End Flashback%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena didn't hear Heero go to sleep for awhile so she read until she could tell he was asleep. Then, since she had work te next morning she to fell asleep.  
  
********************************************************************** White Moon: Well! I'm done with this chapter, and I plan on updating tmmorow-ish if I can get the chappie finished. After that I plan on starting ANOTHER STORY...I figure a Sailor Moon/DBZ crossover OR an Inu- Yasha fic. My tastes change very quickly. Hey why don'tcha vote on it? Yeah!  
  
Serena: Woo Hoo! DBZ fiction! Inu-Yasha fiction!  
  
Heero: *pouts* Just forget all about me why don'tcha?  
  
White Moon and Serena: Ahhhh! We'll never forget about you Heero! *glomp onto him*  
  
Heero: *grinning like an idiot* Review! Or Else! 


	3. Heero's job is dangerous more often than...

White Moon: Hello! *sees angry people who have been waiting....* errr...yeah....I know this took a looooooong time to get out but well...Oh screw it! I aint got a reason!  
  
*Moons' mother comes holding a frying pan* Ain't is not a word, don't those teachers teach you any better than that?!  
  
White Moon: *thinking she can use the teachers as a scape goat* No...it's all their fault that I'm grammatically incorrect! *bawls*  
  
Moons' mother: Dont you give me that! *continues as Moon hangs her head* Sorry 'bout that, I'll start now...  
  
***********I Will Love You...More Than That*********  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
Baby, you deserve much better What's the use of holding on? Don't you see it's now or never? 'Cause I just can't be friends Baby knowing in the end that I will love you more than that  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Serena...you deserve better...and I don't think you should be with Darien anymore...If you marry him you'll be throwing your whole life away...I'm only telling you this because I'm your friend...Damnit! I can't say that!"  
  
Heero had been practicing on this speech for what seemed like forever. Every time he got to the friend part he felt sick, how could he just be friends with his angel? Their was no other way though, she cared for him as a brother...and never as a lover....  
  
'I don't understand why I can't tell her, accept the rejection, and be on my way! Damn emotions, I'm the perfect soldier!' His thoughts ended abruptly as his laptop beeped.  
  
Without a doubt about who it was Heero flipped the screen open and was greeted by Dr. J; the man who had turned him into the perfect soldier in the first place. "Heero, you have a mission. There is a Oz base in Termina, Japan. Rumor has it that certain super powered countries are getting together to plan a new type of Gundam. The base and plans absoulutley (AN: that is spelled so wrong...) need to be destroyed, if they ever fell into the wrong hands...Well, I don't need to tell you what would happen, now do I? So, mission accepted or declined?"  
  
As the man paused for his answer Heero mentally sighed. He didn't know why the 'good' Dr. always had to ask that, he knew what the answer would be, "Mission accepted."  
  
With that the laptop was cut off and Heero Yuy disappeared from the room.  
  
-----------------An hour and a half later...----------------  
  
Serena opened the door slightly when she heard a horrible groan of pain coming from the outside. A bruised and bleeding, familiar, young man stumbled through the small opening. Heeros' pained appearance had not been expected when she came home an hour earlier and it made her eyes widen in surprise as her arms instinctively found their way underneath hi arms, before practically carrying him into the apartment, "Heero! Oh my God, what happened to you?!"  
  
When no answer greeted her ears she assumed that he either 1.) passed out or 2.) was in to much pain to talk. She would have preferred neither, but when she checked it was the former.After slight deliberation she began to undress him. (An: Drool now...)She cleaned his wounds (he had three deep gashes on his chest, a bullet hole in his right shoulder, and multiple scrapes and bruises), set his bones (one broke rib and a cracked pinky bone [AN: hehe! ^_^] ), and thanked the Heavenly Father she had taken a very LONG course in first aid.  
  
After all that was over and Heero was now in a pair of his pajama pants and some clean underwear, she plopped onto the sofa opposite Heero and sighed. Serena could still feel the heat on her cheeks even now.  
  
'Oh my lord...breathe girl, breathe...Heero is VERY well proportioned...No wonder Relena was always chasing him...No! Get those thoughts outta your head! Breathe! .....................I need a cold shower.......................'  
  
-----------------Two days (and many cold showers for Serena) later.--------- -------  
  
Awakening to a splitting headache, dry throaght, and an empy stumach is anything but pleasant as Heero would tell you, if a person could get that many words out of him...Anyway...  
  
"Ungg...hnn...?" It was all he could mumble out.  
  
A feminine voice answered and the hand that belonged to the voice gave him a glass of water. "Well, you got hurt really bad, you're at your apartment, and Serena dragged you in, cleaned you up, and called me to make sure you didnt have any injuries she couldn't doctor up."  
  
The blue haired woman who appeared in his line of vision smiled, "You're very lucky Serena was here or you'd most likely be dead right now."  
  
"Hn, " There wasn't anyone he let see his emotions unless Serena was around. If he hid his emotions with her in the room, she'd most likely hit him up-side the head. She scared him sometimes...Not that he'd ever TELL anyone that...  
  
"Errr...I'll send Serena in..." With that Ami practically ran out of the room. After a few moments Serena walked in, she was blushing (AN:Why do ya think?) and was very teary eyed.  
  
Without a moments hesitation she threw her arms around him. "Heero! You're awake! I'm so glad! Don't you ever worry me like that again!"  
  
A slightly startled perfect sodier patted her, awkwardly, on the back, "Uh...Serena...I'm sorry..."  
  
Heero had no idea that Serena would be so upset. Otherwise he would have tried to pay more attention during the fight. Knowing that he barely defeated the army of MD's was torture for Heeros' pride. He was the perfect soldier and his mind should have been on the mission and not some girl, but that was the problem. Serena wasn't just 'some girl'.  
  
Serena slowly got control of her emotions and began to redo his bloody bandages. "Okay, tell me what happened."  
  
Wincing at that question and the way she said it Heero monotoniously replied, "Distraction during mission, I barely escaped."  
  
"Heero Yuy! If you weren't injured I'd knock you up-side the head! Don't you take that tone with me."  
  
'I knew it!' Heero sighed, "Yes your highness, queen of all the cosmos..."  
  
(AN: There's a whole lot of irony there...^_^)  
  
"Thats the Heero we all know and love," she giggled and Heero suddenly realised that her hair was down as it fell into her face. The light was shining in from the window and it had a mesmirising effect, angelic almost.  
  
Serena couldn't help but wonder why Heero was starring at her with such a loving gaze, so she quickly put it from her mind and turned away ending Heeros' moment. 'Maybe he does care...'  
  
'I'll never see how she doesn't realise I love her...and in the end I'll still love her...' Was the last thing he thought as she stood and quietly walked from the room.  
  
************************************End Chapter 3************************  
  
White Moon: I have finished! Well...for this chapter anyway...^_^  
  
*Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru pop up outta nowhere*  
  
Inu: Hey! Your that crazy author wench! ...*turns to Sesshoumaru* I'd run if I were you...  
  
White Moon: *giggles and jumps on Sesshoumaru, using her autor powers to temporarily make him imobile* I love Sesshy-chan!  
  
Sess:*twitches and growls*  
  
White Moon: *ignores Seshy* Well, if you can't guess the Inu-Yasha/Sailor Moon Fic is in the lead on votes...mainly 'cause only one person voted...I'll give you guys till the 20th to vote some more. If you can't guess it is gonna be a Christmas-sy beggining!  
  
Bye! and as always...Relax, Read, and Review!  
  
_________________________ Use this button!!!! \/ 


	4. The secrets out, but whats this? Uh Oh

White Moon: Well, I have returned! I can see the joy on your faces! ^_^  
  
(Many angry glares meet her grin and she shrinks backward into a corner)  
  
So many people want me to kill off Darien, but well I need him for the plot! I will kill him off, just not yet. How about he gets run over by a pack of crazy hippos that have some how escaped from a zoo?!? Tell me your ideas!! The most original is the one I'll use...AAAANNNNDDDD...the person who comes up with it gets to appear in the story as part of the death (Ex. If I choose my hippo idea, then I'd make my self the crazy person that had let the hippos go and that was riding on one yelling about hippo right and cackling like a maniac as it tramples him!  
  
^_^  
  
White Moon: Okay, okay onto the story!! Sheesh! _  
  
******************************************************  
  
I Will Love You...More Than That Chapter 4 (I am so proud ^_^....)  
  
Five days had gone by and little by little Heero got better. Soon he could even walk around the house (with Serena's help). Serena was happy to aid him in any way, but still every other night she'd go off on another date with HIM. After the last date Serena went on she had returned in a fit of tears.  
  
She burst into the living room and collapsed onto his rather large and fluffy chair bawling her eyes out and startling him (even though he hid it well)  
  
"He...*hic*...Heero...*sniff* ...He told me he does *hic* doesn't love me, he *sniff* said I'm a cheap wh*hic*ore and I should've put out already! Heero...Please tell me he was...was just lying," The girl slowly stopped crying as she looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Serena, of course he was just lying," he pulled the girl close to him in a rare display of emotion as anger for Darien welled up inside of him once again along with hope that he might have a chance in Serena's heart,"and if he doesn't love you then he's a bigger fool than I thought...Serena, can I tell you something?"  
  
The blonde looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He couldn't resist and placed his hand on her cheek; with his thumb he gently wiped her tears away and she gasped at the feelings that she could see as he dropped the barriers in his eyes. She slowly nodded, "Of course...You know you can tell me any...thing...," she trailed off feeling that she should be quiet and that what he was saying was important.  
  
"Serena...for a long time...I have been getting these feelings...I feel--I just--arg! What I'm trying to say is that I love you. And trust me I won't say the words and take them back..." Anxiously he awaited her reply. She wasn't saying anything anything at all; she was just staring at him, seemingly in deep thought.  
  
************************************************************  
  
I won't say the words Then take them back Don't give loneliness a chance Baby, listen to me when I say I will love you more than that There's not a day that passes by I don't wonder why we haven't tried It's not too late to change your mind So take my hand, don't say good-bye  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Serena," he tried again, "please listen to me, don't give love up just because he hurt you...espeacially when I've finaly opened my heart up and realised that I love you so mch more than anything else...," he paused to take a deep breathe then began again, "If I was better I'd find the bastard and beat him into a worse state than I was in a few days ago, but right now all I can do is promise you that I can be here for you, no matter what. There isnt a day that has passed by that I don't wonder why we couldn't have found each other before. We complement each other, and I love to be here for you, its not too late. It never will be...I don't think I could ever love someone else this way...Please just don't leave, please..."  
  
The confused and happy blonde slowly stood up. "You...you love me?" She questioned. At his nod she sank down by his chair. "All this time...All this time...," she looked up at him," I only stayed with him because I thought you only cared for me as a friend...I dont want to be lonely Heero...I love you with all my heart, but even my heart can only take so many heartaches...What if you go on a mission like the other day? What if I lose you? What then? I'd be crushed. I couldn't take it. I'd die..."  
  
Over the over-whelming joy that was quickly over-taking him; (AN:lotsa 'overs' huh? ^_^) he realised what she meant. 'She wants me to stop going on missions...How could I possibly do that, its what I've been trained my whole life to do...'  
  
************************************************************  
  
White Moon: Ha! I finaly fit in a cliff hanger! ^_^ *clears throat and suddenly has a deep male announcer type voice* Oh no! What will our Perfect Soldier do; will he give up going on missions or will he give up Serena right when he has a chance with her?!?.........Find out on the next episode offffffffff....I Will Love You...More Than That!  
  
*clears voice again and it goes back to normal *  
  
Whit Moon: I guess I missed my Christmas deadline to get started on my Sailor Moon/ Inu-Yasha fic. (Yes they won I think the vote was like 18 to 1 in favor of that cross over.) I'm going to try and make it up by making it an Easter fic. By the way you can look for it under the title 'Egg? What Egg?' or if you want I'll email ya with the link. just leave it for me, cause I'm not entirely sure about that title...^_^...Anywayz...I Love Sesshy-chan!  
  
Relax, Read, and Review ^_^ ________________________ Click that buton down there!! \/ 


End file.
